


AAF Vingilótë

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Valinor, my weird headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondering what AAF means? It means Amanian Air Forces</p>
            </blockquote>





	AAF Vingilótë

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll leave it here and see if you like it. It may or may not change into a series of drabbles about AAF Vingilótë.

He sat on the chair of the captain, his crew already on their places, their hands moving with efficience and grace only elves could achive. 

The white ship was ready. The sails were in right positions, the desk clean and everything was already chacked The silent sound of energy flowing through the whole vessel was resonating in the air. The captain's deck was high above the main deck, the captain could see everything from his seat. The circled upon his brow was sending rays of light in all directions, but somehow the gemstone wasn't blinding others.

"Airë Tári, Airë Tári, do you read me?" he heard the officer connecting to the headquaters in Ilmarin's Tower of Stars.

"Aye, I read you," a voice replied immediately, calm and clear like starlight. Today the voice didn't add it was hard to actually 'read' someone, but it was willing to use this word for it had been suggested by the AAF council, as 'hearing' means only that one is able to hear, but not necessarily understands the communicate. The one sitting in the Tower of Stars was known for having problems with figurative speech sometimes. She was the type preferring clear communicates without room for misunderstandings. 

"AAF Vingilótë is ready to depart," the officer added after a second. She was a young Sinda, one of those who had come with him from Beleriand, and was still a bit overwhelmed by the knowledge of where she was and to whom she was talking. 

"You have the permission to depart." the voice replied. "Is the captain there?" it added before the said elf laid his hand on the steering wheel.

"Aye, I'm here," he said aloud, knowing that the speaking-hearing device would carry his voice to the headquaters. 

"AAF Tilion reported they have some delay..."

"...As always," muttered one of the officers behind his back.

"...Due to the volcanic activity in the Northern Endórë." the voice didn't answer this comment. "You have my permisson to move to a higher path to avoid the smoke."

"How high?" asked the captain. The navigator on his left grabbed a quill to write the coordinates, which the voice provided. The captain waited for the navigator to give a small nod before reporting. "Roger. We will report on the situation there as we fly above."

"Cool," the voice replied. "Erm... I meant: roger. Good luck, Children. Fly safe."

"Thanks, Airë Tári," the captain smiled and took the steering wheel in his hands. "Start the first engine!"

"Aye, aye!" the choir behind his back replied to that and to the lithany of commands following this one.

 

The mighty starship AAF Vingilótë left it's hangar and started to follow the straight starting canal. The wind blew and filled the sails, pushing the ship faster and faster. An officer behind the captain's seat was counting down while looking at his screen. As he reached zero a few things happened - the sails went down, the engines started working and Eärendil pulled the steering wheel in his hands, lifting the ship off the water of the Western Sea and leading it up, between the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
